Atalante Lasse
by Donaruie
Summary: Legolas pays the ultimate price in a futile attempt to keep the Fellowship from breaking. Complete! {Spellchecked and now with Review responses}


Title: Atalante Lasse {Fallen Leaf} Genre: Angst Rating: Pg-13 Summery: Legolas pays the ultimate price in a futile attempt to keep the Fellowship from breaking. Legolas Angst, AU  
  
Author's Note: This story is very loosely based on another fanfic I read, and only because when I read it it gave me the courage to actually write out this idea. I can't remember the name of the other story or the Authors name so, yeah, if you know what story I'm talking about don't think I'm copying in any way, the two stories are only slightly alike. I would prefer that you not flame me, but since the story is finished I guess it doesn't matter really.  
  


* * *

  
Legolas fought the seemingly endless wave of orcs by Gimli's side. He had long since lost sight of Merry, Pippin, and Sam, and he worried for them. The very earth thrummed with dread under his feet and he flinched visibly at the tree's cries. Something was very wrong. Fearful whispers blew on the wind, they swirled around him, filling his ears.  
  
The sound of a horn blown was heard, the horn of Gondor.  
  
Suddenly the whispers stilled and hissed one phrase, 'The Fellowship is breaking.'  
  
"Nay!" Legolas cried abruptly, pushing the nearest Orc aside and bolting in the direction he had heard the horn.  
  
"Legolas!" Gimli shouted after the elf, then growled in frustration as the fleet footed elf vanished among the trees, "Damn elf!"  
  


* * *

  
Legolas ran as fast as he could, allowing the ageless voices of the trees to guide him. He crested a rise and gasped at the scene below him. The orcs were very thick here as well; it seemed impossible that so many of the creatures had managed to get so close without more warning. Boromir fought alone here, standing guard over the huddled and frightened forms of Merry and Pippin. He had done well so far but it would not last. Legolas started forward to aid him and heard the hopeful cries of the Hobbits as they caught sight of him; he heard also the ominous twang of a bow. The orcish arrow was a black streak out of the corner of his eye as it sped towards Boromir.  
  
"No!" he shouted and did the only thing he could, lunging forward to push Boromir aside.  
  


* * *

  
Boromir saw the arrow coming and braced himself for the inevitable. The arrow never hit though, and he felt a body crash roughly into his, throwing him aside. He fell acwardly on his side, rolling over only to find himself staring into the pain filled green eyes of an elf, half crouched over top of him. He pushed himself up slightly and saw the black arrow barried nearly to its fletchings through the elf's chest.  
  
"Legolas...." he gasped, catching the elf as he collapsed blood running from his mouth, eyes wide in shock.  
  
Everything seemed to fade from around them and Boromir only vaguely noticed that the orcs had left, taking the hobbits with them. He slowly lowered the elf onto his back, staring at the black arrow in panic.  
  
Legolas gasped, grimacing and turning his face away from the human.  
  
Boromir didn't know what to do, he wasn't a healer. Quickly he tore a strip of cloth free from his cloak and wrapped it around the base of the arrow where is entered, trying to staunch the blood flow as much as he could for he feared removing the arrow would only do more harm without proper care. Legolas coughed and Boromir began looking around in panic. He caught sight of Aragorn running towards them and let out a breath in relief, surely he would know what to do.  
  
Aragorn's face was twisted in anguish as he knelt hurriedly at Legolas' side. The elf was deathly pale and blood edged the inside of his mouth, "Legolas?" he called taking the elf's hand in his and running a hand over the golden hair.  
  
Legolas looked up at Aragorn gripping the man's hand tightly. His breath was badly hitched and he knew he was dying. He gasped, "Aragorn...wher...where is Fro...Frodo?" he managed to choke out.  
  
Aragon closed his eyes briefly, "He has left. He travels alone now."  
  
Boromir lowered his gaze in shame, "And the others were taken..." he shakes his head.  
  
Legolas cried out in sorrow, "Ai! Forgive me! For I have failed, the Fellowship is broken..." his eyes closed tight, a single tear trailing down one ashen cheek .  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "Nay Legolas, you have not failed......we will find them again, hope is not lost."  
  
Legolas smiled sadly, "You will find them, nin mellon...I fear...I will...will not be...able to run at your side...this time." his breath was becoming strained, and he wheezed painfully.  
  
Aragorn fought back panic and placed one hand around the arrow, preparing to remove it.  
  
Legolas shook his head, touching the man's hand, "There is...is nothing...to be done..."  
  
Aragorn could not accept it though, "No, Legolas you're going to be fine, I just need to remove the arrow." he said moving to continue what he had started to do.  
  
Legolas gripping Aragorn's hand tightly, forcing him to stop, "It is over, Estel...it is over..."he whispered breathlessly.  
  
Aragorn stopped, looking into the elf's resigned gaze. The beautiful emerald eyes were glazed and darkening as he neared death. Tears began to slip unheeded down Aragorn's face. Legolas' face fell in grief and he reached up, cupping the back of the man's neck pulling his head down until their foreheads touched, closing his eyes in pain, his own tears visible.  
  
And so they remained until Legolas' wheezing breaths became silent and his hand slipped lifelessly from Aragorn's neck. Aragorn stared in disbelief at the face of his dearest and oldest friend, bright green eyes open even in death. Trembling, he gently shut them. His head remained lowered as he fought back sobs, he did not hear Gimli's cries nor feel Boromir's comforting hand upon his shoulder. Legolas, The Greenleaf, was gone.  
  


* * *

  
Later that night Aragorn stood alone by the side of the Anduin. They had burned Legolas' body earlier yet it still seemed impossible for him to be gone. Aragorn looked down sorrowfully at the amulet he held in his hand. The silver and gold pendant no longer glowed for its owner had left this world. Three entwining gold and emerald leaves cradled a shining mithril star. It was Legolas'. The symbol he wore of his immortality. He gripped the pendant tightly, fighting back yet another wave of grief. He was missing him terribly but Legolas would not want him to give up, not now. No, he would not leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death. He would go on.  
  
He unclenched his hand, gazing down once more on the amulet that was now just a simple piece of metal. He set it gently upon a small log and set it adrift in the river, watching as it disappeared, glittering in the starlight.  
  
"Namaarie, nin mellon."  
  
The End  
  


* * *

  
A/N: I was going through and spellchecking my stories and such and decided I'd add an Author's note and Review responses while I was at it :) OK well as for the Author's Note. There IS a sequel in the works, and NO Legolas will not be brought back to life. Also this story has a coverart pic, so if you are interested just ask. :)  
  
Review Shout Outs  
  
Darth Flirt: Thank you :) If I had written it now adays it probably would have been more gory, but I couldn't bring myself to do it to him :)  
  
Whispers of a Nameless fear: Ditto, I wouldn't want it to happen in the movies. I Love Legolas! Really! I mean they do say "you always hurt the one you love.”  
  


* * *

  
Maggie: I wasn't planning on writing more but then one night I was trying to go to sleep and wound up writing half of a sequel so keep your eyes open :)  
  
Anonymouse #1: Don't worry I am :)  
  
Anonymouse #2: He's my favorite character too! I'd never want him to die in the movie or books or anything. It's just sometimes one gets sick of Legolas never getting hurt at all. It's fun to torture favorite characters.  
  
CocoBeans: Thank you, I certainly try. I always liked the idea of all the elves having symbols of their immortality, like Arwen's Evenstar necklace.  
  
princess-yumin: Hey Boromir wasn't all bad, I think Legolas would certainly have done that for anyone but his worst enemy.  
  
Debby: Yeah, I'm dyslexic, spelling isn't my best feature...  
  
me'n'legolas: hehe, yes it is sad, I know **pats her back**  
  
Minka: Hey thanks! I love your work by the way! Love love love!  
  
She-Cat: I know. Hey love your stuff too! Tehe! Love!!  
  
Cyprus Tree: Don't worry I will.  
  
Hitokiri Takushi: No problem there, I am an Angst writer after all :)  
  
Skye13: It means you are cool and I love you hehe, sorry I'm being silly :)  
  
Dark-Autumn: No problem, I'd say I'm sorry I made you cry but then...having a reader cry when you are an angst writer is a compliment so....hmmm  
  
Sindarin Lady: Yes, poor Legolas indeed  
  
insideout: Eep, don't short out your keyboard!  
  
Lisseyelen aka Lady V: Hehe, you can review fine :) I've seen much worse. Hey, I love your writing too!  
  
Iverin: Thank you! I've been told description is the best part of most of my stories and I'm so honored that you liked it so much that you had to read it more then once like that :)  
  
Gwyn: Hey, me too!  
  
Hollyberry: I know exactly how you feel! A character that never gets hurt is just boring! Like Superman. I hate Superman!!  
  
Ryoko Lasgalen: So I've been told. Thank you for Reviewing!  
  
judy greenleaf: Say wha??  
  
MoroTheWolfGod: hehe, I'm working on it :)  
  
Acadian Angel: ummm yup hehe  
  
ShortDream: It means "Farewell, My Friend" I wouldn't put My Love, at least not yet and not in this story. For while I am a full supported of Slash and love to read it, I'm not much for writing it yet.  
  
Catmint: Thank you!  
  
mikazuki senshi: LOL! I will no worries.  
  
Devon and bear: No, he is not coming back, never coming back. Even in the sequel I am writting he will be dead.  
  
souless-twilightchild: **blink** You do?? I would have died myself if Legolas had died in FOTR. Now if he died in ROTK that would have been fine but...Legolas is the main reason I like LOTR. No mistakes I do love Legolas, but I love Angst as well! Hehehe! :) 


End file.
